A developable latent image is formed in a silver halide emulsion layer of a radiographic element when it is imagewise exposed to X-radiation. Silver halide emulsions, however, more efficiently absorb and consequently are more responsive to longer (300 to 1500 nm) wavelength electromagnetic radiation than to X-radiation. Silver halide possesses native sensitivity to both the near ultraviolet and blue regions of the spectrum and can be sensitized readily to the green, red, and infrared portions of the electromagnetic spectrum.
Consequently it is an accepted practice to employ intensifying screens in combination with silver halide emulsion layers. An intensifying screen contains on a support a fluorescent phosphor layer that absorbs the X-radiation more efficiently than silver halide and emits to the adjacent silver halide emulsion layer longer wavelength electromagnetic radiation in an image pattern corresponding to that of the X-radiation received.
While the phosphor layer and emulsion layer can be integrated into one element, in most instances the adjacent silver halide emulsion layer is coated on a separate support to form a separate radiographic element. In this way, the intensifying screen, which is not permanently altered by exposure, can be reused. The most common arrangement for X-radiation exposure is to employ a dual coated radiographic element (an element with silver halide emulsion layers on opposite sides of a support), each emulsion layer being mounted adjacent a separate intensifying screen.
Phosphors employed in intensifying screens consist of a host compound, often combined with a small amount of another element that changes the hue and/or improves the efficiency of fluorescence. It is generally conceded that the reliable and reproducible creation of phosphors is among the most difficult of chemical investigations. H. W. Leverenz, An Introduction to Luminescence of Solids, John Wiley & Sons, Inc., New York, 1950, p. 61 states: